


Your Name

by JasonLantern



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLantern/pseuds/JasonLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU were Faunus are servants to the humans, and are treated much worse. But possibly all that might be changing with the help of two girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see... Well that's kinda my fault. Sorry it's taken so long for me to come out with another story, and I know this isn't the one you guys where hoping for but the next chapter of LBBNM will be coming out soonish... hopefully. Anyway this is another story I got an idea for. Sorry about all this mistakes in it, I don't have an editor for this one. Well not yet. :) Let me know what you think of the first chapter.
> 
> Your Name

Blake's eyes opened wild in panic, she was sure someone had heard her stomach. How could they not with how hungry she was. Quickly looking around the room she was grateful to find she was still alone. If one of the masters would have heard her she would have been in more trouble then she could afford.

Picking up the dust rag she had dropped out of fear she swiftly finished dusting the table and made her way out of the dinning hall. Even at the age of sixteen Blake had already been a servant to many of the higher up families in vale. Sadly none of hem cared to much for a petite cat faunus so they would normally sell her for a low price, or give her to a families friend for free. But Blake had been a servant to the Thrush family for over a year now. As far as the people she had to serve they definitely weren't the worse out there. She had only received a few beating by them or by some of the other Faunus they made.

Blake knew she had to make sure everything was perfect today because the Thrush family was having their monthly business meeting, which meant the Winchester family would be coming along with the other higher up families. Blake was lucky enough to never have been bought by that awful family, but she had heard the stories of what there son did to most of his Faunus slaves. Cardin was a Sick child to put it lightly, he often found pleasure in causing agonizing physically and emotional pain.

Her responsibilities this morning was to clean the dinning hall and the first few lower level bathrooms, which she had already done. Now she just had to wait for all the families to arrive. Luckily for Blake she didn't have to do any of the greetings, well she wouldn't for some time. Normally they would have a female Faunus in her mid twenties do most of the greetings. Well as long as she was atractive enough and could easily hide her anime parts. Which did put Blake in the danger zone, but she had a good few years before that.

Even though she hated these meetings with practically everything in her, she did however like spending time with the other family's faunuses. She was by far the youngest servant in her house, other then one of the ones that worked mostly in the garden. and because of that most of the others never talked to her, or treated her worse when no one was around. Blake was use to the routing by now. The humans treated her as a slave and her fellow Faunuses treated her like a potential threat to their job. But when the other house Faunuses came they never cared about what position she had in the house, she wasn't a threat to them, she was just a fellow Faunus stuck in the same shitty life as they were.

Blake couldn't help her stomach growling louder as she walked down the hallway to the servants stairs. She hadn't been able to eat breakfast yet. Blake was sure there probably wasn't anything left but maybe she would get a little lucky.

Making her way to the bottom of the stairs and into the the small room where they would normally eat their dry bread or on rare occasion they would have some of the left overs from what the people upstairs didn't eat, of give to the dogs rather then them. Blake could easily remember the hand full of times she got a few bites of real food. Of course she loved whenever there was a fish head left over, but whenever she did get one she was always made fun of because of her cat ears. Once one of the boys up stairs called her up and told her that he would give her a whole fish if she ate it in front of them. Blake had said no, but that's when they forced her to do it. She could still remember how amazing it tasted, but what she remembered more was the tears she couldn't keep in as she was teased until she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. Ten minutes of entertainment for them had scared her for life.

Trying to shake those awful memories away, Blake was greeted by the empty room with a small sink and a table make for six that every Faunus in this house had to use. Blake also saw her breakfast was missing from her assigned spot.

Blake should have known it would have been to good to be true but she really thought they would have left her something. Starring up at the dark ceiling, Blake could hear her stomach start to understand that it was going to have to wait till night to be able to get a bite to eat.

"Looking for something?"

Even with the morning she was having hearing her only friend always seemed to put a smile to her lips.

"It looks like they took my food, Sun." Blake said turning to look at the monkey Faunus who was now sitting on the table.

"It seem like they did." Sun agreed with a sly smile on his face that made Blake even more upset about her lose.

"How am I suppose to do my work quietly if my stomach doesn't stop its constant rumbling!" Blake lashed out a little more strongly then she meant to.

"hey, calm down Blake." Sun spoke up as he scooted off the table, he was going to have to work fast before things got any worse. "I saw them taking your food so I saved you half of mine." The monkey Faunus said as he showed her the half piece of bread in his hand. "It's not much but the three amigos got to stick together right."

Blake melted at the sight of Suns smile as he held the food out for her.

"Thank you." Blake said softly as she grabbed the bread from him hesitantly.

"Don't mention it. Besides Adam would kill me if I didn't do it.

"Yeah..." Blake sighed as she took her first bite of her stale bread. Blake normally would eat as slow as possible to try and trick her stomach into thinking she was eating more then she really was. But she was so hungry she made an exception this time.

"Hey Sun, do you think he is still out there?" Blake asked after she swallowed her food.

"Adam? Hell yeah I do!" Sun grinned out. "He always talked about escaping. I mean I never believed him but he wasn't stupid about it. He didn't just run for the gate and hope for the best. He waited, he watched, and he learned everything he could before he went for it."

"It doesn't mean he made it Sun." Blake said.

"Blake, If he was caught they would have brought him down here and make us watch them beat the living snot out of him. Adam got away, and he did it with their collar on him." Sun spoke with a smile on his face as he tugged at the collar around his neck.

It was common practice for the masters to put a collar onto their Faunus slaves, normally with their family crest on it so everyone would know who the Faunus belonged to. The Collar also suppressed any of their aura abilities. Even though Faunuses were told that they didn't have such powers.

"Maybe they just killed him on si-" Blake's words were interrupted by the bell on the wall going off. Signaling that the other families have arrived.

Blake couldn't help the wave of fear that wash over her as she looked at Sun. Did she do everything she was suppose to. She forgot something, she knew she forgot something. She forgot to double check if they had enough wine in the containers! It wasn't her usual job but that excuse wouldn't make a difference to anyone up stars.

"Blake, Calm down." Sun said as he put his hand on the frightened girls shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine. Sun continued as Blake was mumbling silent prayers to herself.

Just as Blake was about to speak again, the head of the Faunus servants came bursting threw the doors.

"There you are girl! I should have known you would be relaxing in here with this runt." The older dog Faunus spoke.

"Who you calling a Runt you mutt?" Sun spoke with a cocky grin. One of the nice parts of being an outside worker was he was under a different boss. So were as Blake was terrified of this man, Sun could stand tall.

"I don't have time do deal with you monkey boy." Winston Spoke as he turned to Blake. "Mia Can't do the greetings and the other girls are preparing the food. You need to get upstairs now, and get into position to do her job!"

"M-me? I have never done the greetings yet." Blake chocked out as she folded in on herself.

"You don't think I know that! But if I don't have a greeter out there they will have my head! This way it will be yours on the line instead." The man spoke with fear and venom on his voice.

"You can't do that to her!" Sun spoke up just in time for Winston to shove him to the ground.

"If you open your mouth again I will tell the family I saw you stealing food. Winston threatened as he grabbed Blake by the arm. "We have wasted enough time as it is!

* * *

"Weiss, You need to sit up straight." Her father spoke as Weiss instantly tried to straighten up.

"Father give her a break. She is in no condition to even be attending these meetings." Winter spoke as she looked over to her younger sister, who looked even paler then usual. "I could have just come by myself."

"Nonsense! If one of you are going to become head of this household then you will need to attend every meeting no matter how sick you are feeling." Their Father spoke with shame in his eyes as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"This isn't any common sickness father! Weiss has been like this ever since mother died. It's like a curse has fallen over her." Winter spoke, not afraid to back down.

"Ridiculous, Everyone in Vale knows there is no such thing as curses. And I will not have you trying to make Weiss feel any better about not being able to shake this pathetic thing for over three years now! We have spent more money the most people make in a life time on doctors and they have all said the same thing! Nothing is wrong with her physically it is all in her head."

" I'm being ridiculous? Really! How can you look at her and say it's all in her head? Winter said as she looked over at her sister.

"I am sorry father." Weiss spoke quietly as she looked up at her father with dark bags under her eyes. "I will try and do better when we get there.

"You have nothing to apologize for Weiss!" Winter said quickly before her father could retort. "Now try and get some rest before we get there. You are freezing." Winter added as she put her hand on her sisters head.

"There is no time for her to rest. We are already here." Lord Schnee said as the limo stopped. "Weiss you need to pull it together before you enter this household! I will not tolerate another embarrassment from you." he spoke before turning to Winter." You will need to pull your sister weight tonight you hear me."

"Yes Father." Bother girls responded at once.

"Good. now lets go." He spoke as their driver got out of the car and opened the door for them.

As Weiss got out of the car she could see some of the other families have already arrived at the house. Which was usual for them, her father liked to always be a little late for everything. He always said people should have to always wait for the greatest house to come.

"Are you going to be alright?" Winter asked, as she was walking just in front of her.

"Yes... I think so, I just need to sit down and then I will be good." Weiss responded as a small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Anytime." Winter said as she went up the small flight of stairs and entered the door.

Weiss stopped at the floor of the steps and looked up at them. It was probably about ten to fifteen steps up but she wasn't sure she had it in her to go up them. Weiss hated feeling this weak, she remember when she could train all day and still have the energy to study far into the night. But ever since her mother died she could barely block an opponents blow with Myrtenaster much less train for hours a day.

Making her way to the end of the stairs Weiss could see a girl about her age waiting for her by the door to greet her. A cat Faunus if Weiss could tell from where she was, the girl looked extremely nervous as she kept looking down at her. Weiss knew this was either this girls first time greeting or she was just the worst one she had ever come across because greeters were supposed to be compared to statues but this girl was fidgeting so much Weiss didn't know if she could stand still.

Weiss was almost at the top of the stairs when she started to stumble. But before she could fully lose her remaining balance an arm reached out and held her up.

Looking up at her mystery helper Weiss was shocked to see the cat Faunus greeter by her side.

"I – I am so sorry!" Blake stuttered. "I didn't want you to fall."

Weiss just stood there as this girl still had her arms around her. She was differently the same age as Weiss but she was a bit taller then herself. But before Weiss could respond another Faunus came rushing out.

"Get your filthy hands off miss Schnee!" Winston barked as he was now next to the pair.

Blake instantly took her hands off Weiss who still wasn't use to her own weight and almost fell again but Blake grabbed her once more.

"What are you doing!" The dog faunus spoke in panic. "I am so Sorry miss Schnee. This will not be tolerated! We will punish her accordingly.

"I am s-sorry I didn't mean-"

"Shut up!" Winston yelled.

At that Blake slowly let go of Weiss so she could adjust herself as Blake let go with her ears pinned to her head.

The Faunus man grabbed Blake by the arm and pulled her over to himself. As someone else came back threw the door.

"Weiss are you alright?" Winter asked as she came back outside to see what the hold up was.

"Y-yes, sorry for the wait." Weiss reasoned as she finally took her eyes off the funaus girl.

"Well Father is waiting for us. Let's not make him any angrier then he already is, shall we." Winter said as she helped her sister up the last step and the two made their way inside. Weiss couldn't help but look back at the Faunus pair they left behind. As the man was taking the poor girl to the back of the house.


	2. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Chapter two is here. Before we get into it though I would let you guys know that I am naming papa Schnee! Abyaz! I needed a name for him and this is the one I am going to use haha.
> 
> Chapter 2 A New Start

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do this Weiss?" Winter said as she looked at her younger sister starring deep into the glass of cider she was given.

"...Weiss?" Winter spoke again, seeing that Weiss had completely ignored her.

"Sorry." Weiss said looking away from her glass. "I must have zoned out there for a minute. Are we moving into the next room?" Weiss asked looking at her older sister.

"Not yet. I just wanted to know how your doing?" Winter asked taking a sip of her wine.

"I am a bit warm, but that might be out of embarrassment" Weiss spoke into her glass as well.

"Weiss you are burning!" Winter said putting a hand on her sister forehead. "Just a few minutes ago you were cold as ice. This isn't good, you shouldn't have been forced to come." Winter whispered, trying to make up for speaking so loud earlier.

"I do feel a bit hot... could you maybe help me to the restroom?" Weiss asked as she set her glass down on the small table next to them as they started to make their way out the room.

However the two didn't get far as they were leaving the room lord Winchester stopped them.

"You two look like your on a mission." He said as Cardin was standing next to his father.

"Hello Sir." Winter spoke "We are on a mission of sorts, Weiss isn't feeling to well so we thought we would make a small break and wash our faces."

"Isn't feeling well! Weiss looks like shit!" Cardin laughed out, as his father turned to him with anger in his eyes.

The two sister watched as Cardin's father gave the boy one of the more masterful death stars they have ever seen. And when you consider who their father was it made it even more impressive.

"I hope you feel better Weiss." Cardin spat out as he never took his eyes off his father until he made is leave.

"Please forgive my son ladies. The boy still has much to learn about common courtesy." Lord Winchester spoke before he also made is leave.

"Don't listen to him Weiss." Winter said as she grabbed her sisters hand to lead her along.

"Well he does have a point. I don't need a mirror to know how I look." Weiss whispered to her sister. "I remember when my biggest problem was trying to cover up my scar."

"I am so sorry Weiss. I never meant for that to happen to you." Winter spoke looking back at her younger sister.

"I don't blame you Winter."

"You should! I am the reason it happened to you." Winter said a little louder then she meant to.

"Well I don't so that the end of it." Weiss said as she tried to form a small smile as the two made their way into the bathroom.

* * *

"Abyaz Shall we wait or can we continue?" Thrush asked as all the families were finding their seats, other then the two missing Schnee girls.

Abyaz stood there for a few moments as the anger started to rise within his stomach. How many times must his daughters disappoint him before he would learn.

"Yes. If my daughters aren't going to take this seriously then I will make their decision for them." Abyaz spoke before he sat at the head of the table.

"The reports have come in from Vacuo." Abyaz started as he took out some of the report notes. "There has been multiple sightings of Faunus extremists attacking the higher up houses. These attacks range from stealing the Faunus workers, to brutal actions on the house members. And it's not just the houses that are in threat. They have been attacking our shops and transporters. With each of these cowardly steps they have left demands for a meeting with a few of us."

At that the room filled with rage.

"Why don't we just wipe them out?" Lord Lark exclaimed loudly.

"They have got their hands on a few of shipments of weapons. If we were to wipe them out there would be a fallout and if word got out that they have been attacking people with our produces it could bring our stocks down exceedingly. But if we do nothing the outcome will be just as bad."

"Well I refuse to meet with such animals!" Bronzewing said slamming his hands down on the table. "Why don't we just send messengers in our stead."

"They want us." Abyaz explained again.

"Well I will not do it!" Lark said even angrier then before.

"I agree. That is why I have arranged this meeting." Abyaz said as he got the attention of the room again. "We will send a member of each household to these negotiations. As my daughters did not see it important enough to attend I have voted for my eldest daughter. Winter will be my family's member to go."

At that the room erupted again with cries of insanity, of how unacceptable this was. But Abyaz just sat there and let them argue. This wasn't a debate, they would need to choose someone.

* * *

"Winter?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"I am sorry you are stuck watching over me." Weiss said as she held the cold rag on her forehead. They had been in here longer then Weiss thought. Fifteenth minutes must have gone by and yet Weiss was feeling worse then when she entered the restroom.

"Oh you should be sorry. I wanted nothing more than to sit in a room and talk about all the little problems our company is having." Winter laughed out as she rubbed her sisters back.

"Father is going to be furious at us." Weiss spoke with a pinch of fear on her tongue.

"When is he not angry at us." Winter said shacking her head at how hollow their father was now.

"It's not a joke Winter. Someday he is going to snap again and it will be worse then last time." Weiss said as Winters light mood had finally died.

"If he ever tries to hurt us again... I will kill him myself." Winter spoke with no trace of a joke anywhere.

Weiss was about to tell her she didn't mean what she was saying but the more she looked at her sister the more she could see the pain from the last time he had acted out. Weiss hated thinking back to that night. How could the night after your mother died be worse then the actual night.

Weiss couldn't take it any longer. She needed to get out of this bathroom, anywhere but here. Here was now filled with to many memories for her to handle. And the more she remember the worse she felt.

"winter I think I might need some fresh air." Weiss said as she put down the wet facecloth.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Winter said as she opened the door for them to leave. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What was going on earlier outside the front door? Why was that girl hugging you?" Winter asked as she remember walking back outside to see her sister in a Faunus girls arms just before the girl got yelled at.

"Uhm...She wasn't a very good greeter." Weiss said still a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Well that explains everything. Thank you sister." Winter said sarcastically.

"I was about to fall and she stopped me." Weiss said with a hint of anger.

"Well that was nice of her... Why are you upset? No one saw it happen." Winter asked.

"It's stupid." Weiss said shaking her head slightly.

"I am sure it is. You should probably just tell me anyway." Winter said with a smile.

"She is going to get punished for making sure I didn't fall." Weiss spoke.

"I see."

"I told you it was stupid." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"It's not stupid. Just because she's a faunus doesn't mean she deserves to get beat for helping you."

Weiss just looked at her sister a little shocked at what she was hearing. Weiss had never given much thought about Faunuses. To her they were just her servants, she was never as cruel to them as some of the other owners. The more she thought about it she didn't think she ever talked to one other the to tell them what to do, or what she needed.

"I mean she is going to get beat don't get me wrong." Winter continued. "she touched you without permission. She is lucky none of the higher ups saw her or she wouldn't make it to tomorrow. It's not right but that's the world we live in."

Die... She didn't deserve to die just for touching her.

"Winter do you think I could walk along for a little bit." Weiss asked as the two made it outside.

Winter just looked at her little sister for a few moments. "Okay, I needed some me time as well. I will meet back up with you in a bit." Winter said as she gave her sister once last glance and the turned the other way.

Weiss had to find this girl. She wasn't sure why she felt this way but something didn't sit right about letting this girl die just for helping her stand.

If Weiss remember correctly she saw the other Faunus taking her to the back of the house. That would be as good of a start as any she supposed.

Weiss was slow but she wasn't a crippled. She could walk just fine when she wasn't tripping over steps. She use to have amazing balance, top of her ballet class for years. Just another thing this sickness had taken from her.

She wasn't to familiar with the Thrush's estate but she made her way to what she could only assume was the back end of the house. Greeted by a lovely garden Weiss couldn't help but take just a slightly closer look at some of the blooming flowers.

Binding down next to some of the camellias she couldn't help but pull one out to have a bitter look at it. She loved these flowers. They were favorite, right beside white roses.

"I don't care who you are but no one picks my flowers lad-"

Shocked at the new arrival Weiss quickly twirled around to see a every nervous monkey Faunus.

"I am so sorry Miss... uh Miss... crap" Sun mumbled not quite remembering what house this girl belonged to.

"Schnee." Weiss said dusting off her skirt.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Miss Schnee." Sun said with a nervous laugh just after it. " You can uh... you can keep the flower."

"Thank you. These are very beautiful." Weiss said looking at the one she now had in her hand.

"They better be. I am the best there is at what I do." Sun said with his normal charm restored.

"I have a question for you." Weiss started, she wasn't sure if she should even be asking this but she needed to find this girl. " Do you know where I might find the cat Faunus who was doing the greeting today?"

* * *

Blake's stomach couldn't handle much more of this. It might have only been a few minutes but a few minutes of being constantly beat seemed like a life time. They started with her stomach and moved their way up to her neck. That's as far as they would ever go. They would rarely ever hit you in the face, they wanted that to always look as best it could. Which should have been Blake's first warning when Winston smacked her with his full force across the face.

"I could have my job taken away from me because of what you did today!" He yelled as he kicked her in the ribs.

"I-I did'n't mean to do anything" Blake cried out before another kick took the last bit of breath out of her.

"You want me to go don't you! You want my position!" He barked out as he smacked her across the face again. "Well you can't have it!"

"I Don't want it!" Blake tried to scream but it only came out as a wimpier.

"Maybe you just wanted to touch Miss Schnee!" You don't deserve to even look at someone that beautiful!" He said pulling her up by her cat ears as Blake screamed in pain.

"You are invincible to them as long as you have these on your head!" He spoke as he wiggled them harshly.

"A sixteen year old virgin cat Faunus! You should be worth five times as much as you have been sold for! Unless you have a secret you would like to tell me." Winston said as he threw her back to the ground.

"It's a shame, I could have help you become a wonderful servant! Instead this will be the last day you ever see." he spoke as he took a knife from his pocket.

"Any last words?"

"Please... I didn't mean to." Blake said as she started to chock on her words.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Winston froze where he was. Putting the Knife back into his pocket.

"Miss Schnee!"

"Step away from the girl."

"But She." Winston tried to get his words out.

"I said step away now."

At that the dog faunus jumped back a few feet.

"I was just doing what we always do." He tried to explain.

"I want her."

"What?" Winston spoke confused by what he just heard.

"I want her. She is going to be my new servant."

Blake could barely open her eyes. Did this girl that just saved her life say she wanted her? Who was she.

"Miss W-"

"I Will pay full price for her."

"I- I can't."

"You can, and you will. You do not want to disagree with me again."

"Yes Miss Schnee." Winston said.

Blake was now laying in the corner of the room. If she was going to pay full price for her this wasn't going to be good. People only did that for two types of servants.

She could hear her getting closer to her now. Blake needed to stand up, if this was her new owner she couldn't be laying on the ground.

"Don't move yet. You are still too hurt to move."

Blake remember that voice now that she was talking quieter.

"My name is Winter Schnee, and you work for me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!


	3. Owner to Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe this story already has 20 followers! that might seem small to some of you but It took me a lot longer to get that much on my other story. So I am super happy that I already got that much! Thank you all.
> 
> Chapter 3 Owner to Owner

"Are you feeling any better?" Winter asked as Blake was now sitting one of the few wooden stools that were in the room. Just a few moments ago she was trying to suck in the last breath of air she thought she was ever going to take before she was saved by this woman.

"I am alright." Blake spoke as the taste of her own blood was still fresh on her tongue.

Winter could see the pain in this poor girls eyes. She was trying as hard as she could to sit up straight and speak normally when asked a question. But winter could see her shoulders shaking, and could hear her voice crack. This girl was hurt badly and was too scared to admit it to her.

"You are not alright" Winter said as she put her two fingers on Blake's chin to lift her head up so she would have to look her in the eyes. "That Faunus did a lot of damage to you."

"I a-am alright." Blake said again, she was too scared to possibly say anything else.

"You are not." Winter couldn't believe this girl was trying to even come off as fine.

"I am."

"Very well then stand up we are leaving." Winter said as she got up quickly and walked a few feet to the door.

Blake's eyes closed shut in pain as she tried to stand up. She had no chance at stopping the soft whimpers that came out her mouth as she was now on two feet. Taking her first step to her soon to be new owner Blake's whole body tightened in pain, the next few steps weren't any better until her breath finally caught and she couldn't exhale any more.

Before she could collapse onto the floor Winter quickly led her back to the stool she was sitting on.

"That might have been going to far, but now you see that you are anything other then fine." Winter said realizing her tactics might have been a bit extreme but now the cat Faunus knew better the to lie to her about such obvious things.

* * *

"Are you insane Abyaz! We can't send our children!" Lord Winchester proclaimed as the rest of the families gathered around agreed with him.

"I am not asking you to send your children. I am just asking for a representative from each house be chosen. You are completely free to go yourself." Abyaz spoke. This was taking longer then he thought it was going to be. Couldn't they see this is what was demanded to save the company, and possibly their lives.

After another ten minutes went by Abyaz decided that a new plan would be necessary.

"If you are all too concerned with the possible outcome of this back firing then I have another option for you. For any family that doesn't wish to go they can instead give up a fifth of their shares of the company to the parties that do send someone." Abyaz said as Cardin and a few of the other children started to plead with their parents to go long with it.

"What if we all choose this option?" Thrush asked.

"Luckily for us my daughter is brave enough to go alone if she has to." Abyaz spoke into a room that had fallen silent as they saw no fear behind this fathers eyes for his daughter.

* * *

Why was Weiss listening to this monkey Faunus. He did seem concerned about this girl, but still Weiss couldn't help but feel like this sickness had finally taken control of her mind. Why else would she be down in the servants quarters.

Weiss had never been down in these parts of the house. It was almost like a completely different world. The walls were bare of any paint or tiles, and the floors were concrete with cracks and chips dug out of it. Looking around Weiss was shocked that this was right below such a beautiful house.

Weiss could hear a man mumbling to himself in the next room. Taking a few small steps Weiss couldn't believe she was even down here. She didn't really care what would happen to this cat Faunus did she? Winter was right, she didn't do her job right and she should be punished for it. That's how it works at their company, if you don't do your job you get fired. It just makes since if it's the case for humans it should be like that for faunus's to.

"Excuse me." Weiss spoke as she saw what looked to be the dog faunus from earlier. If that was the case then the Monkey faunus was actually helpful. She couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being right now. If her father knew what she was doing down here she could just forget about ever being the heiress to the name Schnee.

"What is it?" Winston said popping his head up to see the new visitor. "For God sake another Schnee."

"What did you just say?" Weiss said as she crossed her arms. As Winston realized what he just said.

"Pardon me Miss Schnee! I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Winston bagged.

"What happened to the cat faunus who was doing the greetings earlier." Weiss asked, she wasn't in the mood for any pleasantries. And she hated being down here.

"No one cared about this girl till today! I am sorry miss Schnee but I can't help you with that. I suggest you go back upstairs and see for yourself." Winston said.

"What is that suppose to mean? I asked you a question and I expect you to answer me." Weiss couldn't believe this. She was sick, it wasn't like she lost her last name.

"Your sister is attempting to buy her from the lord of this house." Winston spoke as the bell on the wall rang. "Now if you excuse me. I am needed upstairs."

Weiss watched the faunus walk out of the room. 'did he just say Winter was going to buy her? What is going on.' Weiss couldn't understand what she just heard. All she knew was she wasn't going to find any answers down her anymore.

* * *

"I shouldn't be up here." Blake said as she slowly walked behind are soon to be new owner. There were close to were the other families were having there meeting. Blake could hear them talking from here, and they sounded angry.

"No you shouldn't." Winter spoke with a smile on her lips. "But yet here I have you. Their faces are going to be amazing."

"B-but I." Blake stopped in her tracks. She was about to be taken into a room full of all the higher up families in Atlas. Part of her wish she was still down in that room with Winston. At less there she was about to die, who knew what these people were going to do to her.

"Don't worry." Winter said as she turned to look at the frightened girl. "As soon as your mine you wont have too worry about any of them."

Blake couldn't tell if this girl was trying to protect her or if she was playing some kind of sick game for her own enjoyment. One minute she seemed to actually care about her and the next she seemed to be just like everyone else.

"I mean what do you have to loose, if it wasn't for me you would already be dead." Winter said motioning for Blake to move forward. "Hopefully we wont use another one of your nine lives here."

Opening up the main door to the meeting room Winter was happy to see everything was coming to a close.

"Oh good, you all re almost done." Winter said boldly, as the room fell under a small silence at seeing her.

"Winter, I see you finally saw it fit to join us." Her father said dryly. " Your timing is impeccable."

"I try my best father." Winter said as Blake coward behind her. No one in the room seemed to notice her yet, that or they just didn't care.

"We just closed are arrangements here." Abyaz spoke. "It seems you are to be going to Vacuo alone for a few meetings."

"Sounds like fun." As soon as Winter responded she knew something was off by everyone's faces in the room. "And who will I be meeting with?" She asked.

"A group of Faunus extremists who would like to talk about a few concerns." Abyaz told her.

Winter just stopped there as a wave of fear washed over her. Not that her outward appearance showed any of it. However Blake's eyes widened in fear. Faunus extremists were out there, didn't they know that they weren't helping anything.

"Why am I Mee-"

"We have all already discussed this. I am sure everyone here would like to get along to more pleasant topics. We will talk about this on the ride home." Abyaz said he he dismissed everyone from the table.

Winter couldn't believe what had just happened. Well to be fair she still wasn't exactly sure what did happen. But a tap on the back of her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings.

"Should I wait outside?" Blake asked quietly.

"No. Follow me." Winter said as she made her way straight for mister Thrush.

"Excuse me Lord-"

"Winter Schnee, I wish you the best of luck in journey." Thrush said with a sad smile for the girl.

"Thank you. I would like to ask you fo-"

"What are you doing in here?" Thrush interrupted Winter again when he noticed Blake by her side. "Was my Faunus giving you a problem?

"No but it is about her." Winter said as thrush now was paying full attention to winter again.

"I would like to buy this girl from you." Winter said calmly as lord thrush started to laugh.

"Winter I will give you this Faunus for free if you would like. I took her from a family friend who couldn't stand her, and I would be happy to be rid of such a pathetic girl." Thrush chuckled out.

Blake knew that she wasn't the best servant out there, but she always tried to do the best she could. She didn't understand what made everyone hate her so much.

"That is very generous of you but I would like to buy her from you all the same." Winter said.

"Oh I see." Thrush said after a few moments. "You can't have your private entertainment be owned by someone else." He whispered. It was incredibly common for the higher up families to have a concubine of sorts. They would normally enslave a faunus and keep them for that very purpose.

"Exactly." Winter agreed with him.

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew realistically that was one of the main reason someone would be willing to pay full price for a Faunus. But she was only sixteen, and had never been with anyone. Blake didn't know what to do in that department at all. Was this really the only reason this girl saved her life?

"Well that is the less I can do for you before you go and meet with these terrorists." Thrush said. "Faunus, come here."

Blake took a few small steps to her owner.

"She looks terrible. Are you sure you want one that is so bruised Winter?" Thrush asked.

"Yes I am."

"Very well." Thrush spoke as he put his finger on the middle of Blake's collar, right were the family symbol was placed. He only left it there for a few seconds then a small click came from within the collar before it separated into two. "She is only worth 400. and I feel bad asking for that high of a price."

400 lien. Blake couldn't believe it, no servant ever as been sold for only 400 lien. How lowly did they think of her.

"here you go." Winter said handing the money over happily. "Can you send me her papers?"

"Of course of course." Thrush said as he got out his scroll and sent a copy of the documents to hers. "I will have the actual papers brought up to you before you go."

"Thank you. Have a lovely day lord Thrush." Winter said as she started to walk away.

Pulling out her scroll Winter looked it over. "Blake?" She said out loud.

Blake quickly turned to her new owner. That was the first time a human had ever said her name. "Y-yes."

"Why does your records not have your last name?" Winter said double checking the page.

"I-I don't have one?" Blake said nervously.

"Ridiculous. Everyone has one, even faunuses."

"I don't..." Blake said again. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was always so disliked.

"Well we will have to see why that is." Winter said as she saw her father coming her way.

"We are leaving now. Do you know where your sister is?" He spoke with anger in his voice.

"No we split up some time ago." Winter said as she saw her father looking at Blake who didn't have any collar at all on.

"I just bought her." Winter said before he could ask her any questions.

"She is not riding with us." Abyaz said with discussed in his eyes.

"She will ride up front with the driver." Winter spoke without missing a beat.

"very well." Abyaz said. "Just find your sister. I will be in the car."

And with that he walked away just leaving the two girls standing there.

"Let us go find Weiss. I believe you two have already meet one an other." Winter spoke with a smile as she walked out of the room with Blake on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I can't tell you have happy I get when I see a new review on my stories!


	4. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Next chapter is out! I hope you are all like it. I am so happy with the responses I have been getting from this story. Thank you all so much!

"There you are." Winter spoke as she saw Weiss out of the corner of her eye. "I have been looking for you."

"I was told everyone was in the library, but when I got there only Cardin and his little puppies were being their normal cheery selves." Weiss said as she reunited with her sister.

"Father has been waiting for us in the car. I am sure we are going to get an ear full when we get in." Winter said rolling her eyes just thinking about it. "We should probably try and get back sooner rather then later." Winter added as she notice Weiss was looking all around her.

"Did you lose something?" Winter asked.

"Well... I heard that you got a new servant." Weiss said as she saw no sign of anyone with her sister.

"Weiss, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear." Winter said dryly.

"So it's not true?" Weiss couldn't believe this. If winter didn't save that cat faunus did something terrible happen to that poor girl.

"It's true. I just don't think you should always believe what you hear." Winter giggled out.

"But..." Weiss stopped as she scrunched her face slightly at Winter teasing her. "Why is she not with you?" Weiss asked trying to move forward with the conversation before Winter got on her anymore.

"I told her to gather her things before we leave. She should be by the front door by the time we get there.

* * *

"You're leaving! Like for real?" Sun asked as he watched Blake run back and forth looking for her belongings. She didn't have much but what she did have she wanted to bring with her.

"Yes, I am really leaving." Blake echoed as she continued to look around the small room they were in.

"I guess this really is the end of the three amigos." Sun said as he sat on her bed.

Blake stopped looking for her things at the sound of her only real friend's voice. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard Sun this sad. Even when Adam escaped Sun wasn't sad, he knew Adam had got away and he was happy for him.

"It's not the end... we are just going to be in different houses." Blake said as she sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. "once an amigo also an amigo."

The two couldn't help but stay where they were for a few moments just letting everything sink in. They had become extremely close in the past year and now they were going to be separated for who knew how long.

"Hey Blake?" Sun said after a few more seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"You are about to become a concubine for a Schnee!" He said as a childish smile crossed his lips.

"Shut up!" Blake said as she pushed Sun away from her. "I Don't know what I am going to do."

"You know I was almost one too." Sun spoke, bouncing back to his position.

"Really? What are you suppose to do." Blake asked, relieved that she might get some helpful insight.

"I don't know." Sun laughed out. "I said I was almost one. Not that I was one. The house that bought me got me for their daughters 21 birthday... But apparently she didn't like tails." He continued as his high fived monkey tail.

"Oh." Was all Blake let out.

"I mean it's pretty straight forward." Sun Spoke up gain. "This Schnee girl bought you so you could satisfy her."

"I know that... But I've never done anything like this before." Blake said sheepishly.

"Wait? What! I always thought you and Adam?" Sun said shocked by the new information he just heard from Blake.

"What! Me and Adam never did anything like that." Blake spoke confused at why Sun would think that.

"Oh man! If I knew that we would already be married." Sun said as Blake's mouth hung open at his worlds. "I am joking!" He laughed out. " The day I get married is the day Faunus enslave humans."

"You are terrible Sun wukong!" Blake said standing up from the bed. "I am going to miss you."

Sun got up as soon as Blake turned back to him and embraced her.

"Hey Blake... Promise me something."

"Anything."

"When you have these Schnees eating out of your hands don't forget about me alright." Sun Spoke as his chin rested on top of Blake's head.

"I will never forget about you." Blake said as she hugged him a little tighter then before.

"Good! Now lets get you upstairs. You can't be late for your lady."

* * *

It didn't take long for Blake to gather her remaining things, after collecting it all into a single small bag she made her way up the stairs. She wasn't going to miss this house or most of the people here. Other then Sun, Blake didn't really get to know anyone well enough to miss them.

Getting to the front of the door she waiting patently for her new owner to arrive. Blake couldn't help but wonder what the Schnee mansion was like. Even the servants knew that the Schnee manner was the greatest house there was. And now she was going to be apart of that house. Her, a cat Faunus who had been sold for dirt the past four families that had her. Blake never thought she would even get to see the inside of such a great house. And she really never thought she would get in by being a concubine.

"She is a terrible greeter." Blake heard as she jumped at the sound of a Winters voice behind her.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Blake apologized. "It wont happen again!"

"Don't worry I am not planning on making you a greeter." Winter said as she laughed softly at Blake's nervous face.

"Did you gather your things?" Winter asked.

"Y-yes I got them all here." Blake said as she show the girls her small bag. That's when Blake notice the other sister standing before her. Once she did Blake quickly dropped her head so she wouldn't have to look at either of them.

Winter just looked back and forth from her sister to her new servant.

"Blake I don't believe you have been properly introduced to my sister." Winter said. "Blake please greet Weiss." Winter spoke, loving the look of fear Blake face.

"Hel-lo Miss Schnee." Blake stuttered out as she looked Weiss in the eyes. Blake didn't notice when she helped her earlier but Weiss was very beautiful even with her looking a little on the sick side.

"Hello." Weiss responded coldly.

"My sister was very worried about you Blake." Winter said with a smile, as her sister eyes widened.

"I was not!" Weiss huffed out as she crossed her arms in anger.

"She was looking all over for you." Winter continued.

"This is ridiculous!" Weiss said stomping her foot. "I am going to the car!"

Blake couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl, Weiss was worried about her. She must have heard that wrong, or Winter was just teasing her. Regardless Blake couldn't help the heat that made it's way to her cheeks.

"We better go after her. We don't want them leaving without us." Winter said as she started to walk to the limo that was waiting for them. "You will have to sit up front with the driver, but don't worry he will be happy to have someone to talk to for a change." Winter added as she stood by the car door that was open for her.

"I-I... Okay." Blake said as she walked slowly up to the front of the car.

"Don't worry, we will be there before you know it." Winter added as she got into the car.

"I hate you!" Weiss said as soon as her sister sat down. When she only got laughter in response she turned to face the window. "I was not worried about her." Weiss whispered to herself.

"Are you two done playing games?" their father asked as he put down his laptop.

"A Schnee is never done with a game until they win." Winter said with a smile. "I believe you taught us that."

"I am sorry I wasn't there today father." Weiss said still looking out the window.

"You should be. When we are divided we look weak." Abyaz said closing the laptop completely. "I managed to make the best of the situation so you are forgiven this time."

Weiss and winter both looked at each other. Their father never said anything close to that before, something wasn't right and Weiss knew it.

"Is this a good time to ask for more details about my upcoming meeting?" Winter asked as she knew that was the most likely reason for her fathers words.

"I believe it is." Abyaz said.

* * *

Blake couldn't stand outside this door forever. Looking inside she couldn't make out anything, the windows were to dark for even her eyes to see through it. She only had one choice and she had to make it now. Opening the door she was saw a young man sitting in the driver seat of the car in a black suit and hat with what looked to be blue hair underneath it.

"Well are you getting in or are you going to stay out there forever?" He smiled. As Blake got into the limo.

"Great move! My name is Neptune." The blue haired driver spoke. "Nice to meet you..."

"Blake." She said after a few seconds realizing he was waiting for her to tell him his name.

"Well great to meet you Blake." Neptune said as he started the car.

Blake just nodded in response as she looked over at this driver. He looked to young to be a driver of such a high family but more importantly then that he wasn't a faunus.

"Yep, I know what your thinking." Neptune said pulling away from the house and onto the road. "Your thinking why would such a handsome guy like me be stuck behind a wheel all day. Don't worry I get that a lot."

"actually...I was just a little surprised that you aren't a faunus." Blake said looking at Neptune smile at the road.

"Yeah I get that a lot too... I kinda wish I got the first one more." He laughed out. "But yeah I am totally not a Faunus. I'm one hundred percent human. I just love to drive!" He said as he started to speed up. "I am actually pretty good friends with Winter. That's how I got this job."

"Oh." Blake said feeling a little more relaxed with Neptune then the others. "She just bought me."

"Really. Let me guess what she got you for." Neptune said quickly looking at the girl. "Are you a cook?" He asked, getting a shake of Blake's head in response. "Are you a cleaner?" Again Blake just shook her head. "Are you a gardener?" He asked again, with the same response in return. "Oh your a greeter aren't you."

"No!" Blake said. She never wanted to be another greeter again. "I am actually her new privet entertainment." Blake said losing her small smile as Neptune looked at her with a shocked face.

"Winter got you for sex?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." Blake said timidly.

"That doesn't seem like Winter at all! I don't think she has ever got one before." Neptune said as he thought back on it. "Nope I think you are the first. I really didn't think she was into that."

"Oh." Blake said again as she put her hands in her lap.

"Hey don't sweat it. You won't find a Nicer person then Winter. She wont make you do anything you don't want to... I think." Neptune said, whispering the last part that still had no effect with Blake's enhanced hearing.

"Well anyway tell me about yourself Blake." Neptune said trying to get the girl talking.

* * *

It took sometime but Blake did start to open up a bit on the trip. She told Neptune about some of the houses she worked at and what it was like. And in return he would share a few stories of his own. The time flew past incredibly fast. It was a few hours to the Schnee's mansion but before Blake could realize how long they had been driving it looked like they were right outside the town the the Schnee's home was located at because there was a giant gate with their logo plastered on the middle of it.

"That was fast." Blake said as the gates were opening.

"There is a reason I get paid the big bucks." Neptune spoke as he pretended to blow smoke from his fingers.

"I guess we aren't there yet." Blake said, as she saw the gates open to reveal a few shops along with a huge garden in the middle of everything. With smaller houses spread along the side of the wall.

"Nope we are here." Neptune said as he started to drive along the path.

"But this looks like a small town!" Blake spoke as she tried to take in everything she was seeing. The wall went on for miles and Blake couldn't even see everything that was inside of it.

"I believe it is more like a large town." Neptune laughed. "Look up ahead. That's your new home."

Blake turned to look forward again and was shocked when she say the largest mansion she had ever seen. It had to be big enough to put two of the thrush's houses in it. How many servants did it take to keep such a house looking so perfect. Blake didn't know for sure but now she was one of them... well she kind of was. Blake was pretty sure she wasn't going to be doing any of that kind of work.

Neptune stopped the limo by the front of the house. As six Faunus hurried down the stairs to wait for their owners to get out of the car.

"You can't do this Father!" Blake heard Winters younger sister scream as soon as the door opened and Abyaz walked out.

"I am going with her!" Weiss continued as she followed him out the car.

"You will do no such thing." Abyaz spoke as he continued. "Winter knows what she must do. I expect you to do the same."

"You made her do this!" Weiss yelled at him.

"I believe you made her do this. If you would have stayed in that room Winter could have chosen what to do herself." He said as they finally were out of ear shot.

"I hope you had a more relaxing ride them me." Winter said as she stepped out the car.

"I.. uhm-

"We had the time of our lives." Neptune spoke as he tipped his hat at Winter.

"Good. I will talk with you later Neptune. As for now I need to speak to Blake alone." Winter said as Neptune got back into the car and waved the two girls off.

"Blake I need to speak to you before we go any further." Winter said as she started to pull out a collar from her bag. "You need to put this on now."

"Blake felt her heart stop at the sight of another collar. This was the longest she could remember going without having one on and it was one of the best feeling of her life. She almost thought she wasn't going to have another one.

Taking the collar into her hands Blake looked at it closer. It was a white collar with the Schnee logo right in the middle. It was a nicer looking one then her previous one but it was still a embalm of what she truly was.

Blake waited tell she heard the snap of the lock activate in her new collar before she took a breath. This was the start of her new life.

"Good." Winter said as she took one of Blake's hands. "You are mine now. Not my fathers, not the other servants of the house, or anyone else's. You only need to listen to me now." Winter said with a smile as she pulled on Blake's hand to get her to move. "let me show you your new home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Let me know what you think! You guys rock!


	5. You'll Never Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Guys 50 followers! that's so incredible! Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> So I'm extremely happy to announces I finally got an editor for this story. IShipYouNot has partnered with me to make this story truly amazing! I am so grateful for their help! And I am sure you guys will enjoy this story so much more now.

"Father, wait!" Weiss yelled as she stood in the middle of the large and immaculate foyer. The Schnee Manor maintained an air of superiority throughout, as though the builders intended it to be used for a king rather than a single family.

Abyaz halted immediately, his features stiffening near imperceptibly. "What did you say to me?"

"I..." The icy sting in his voice betrayed him, and it was one of the few signs that told Weiss she had made a terrible mistake. Had she been a few years younger, she would have clasped her hands in front of her and remained silent. But this time she couldn't; she wouldn't let her father get away with this.

"I said stop!" Weiss repeated. A few of their servants stopped, fearing it was an order directed at them. "I won't let you send Winter into the lions den to die like a common animal!"

"You won't let me... You won't LET ME!" Abyaz shouted as he made large strides towards his youngest daughter. "I am your father! I am Winter's father! You don't have the right to even consider giving me an order!" he continued as he grabbed the tops of her shoulders. "You! You, who have been nothing but trouble ever since your mother passed away. You are not a Schnee! You are nothing but a spoiled child!"

Terror glued the young heiress' feet to the floor, her body trembling as both her mental and physical faculties endured the onslaught of her father's hatred. Whether the shaking originated from the stress of one or the other escaped her.

"F-father I can't breath." Weiss choked as she began to hyperventilate.

Abyaz fell silent by his daughters words. A sickening smile formed on his lips as he dug the pads of his thumbs deeper into the base of her throat. For years he had considered her to be nothing but a nuisance and now her life was slipping away with the help of his own hands. This thing was not his daughter anymore; Weiss had died the same night as his wife.

"P-please," Weiss whispered. Black dots had begun to dance on the edges of her vision as the reality of the situation took hold of her heart and mind; her father intended to kill her, and there was nothing she could say or do to stop it.

Abyaz let his daughter fall to the floor as he finally released her. His manic smile fading into his usual stoic expression. It didn't take long for a few of the servants to start making their way to Weiss.

"Stop," he ordered before any of them could begin to ease the girls suffering. "Anyone who dares to aid Weiss from here on will be punished severely before they disappear completely." Abyaz noted, with no small amount of satisfaction, that those closest to the fallen heiress took a step back as his declaration closed. "Good. Now get back to work," Abyaz said as he turned on his heel, straightening his suit as he walked away. Knowing that one valued their life over another was one thing, but being able to bring that survival instinct to the front of ones mind in seconds, and keeping it there for as long as months, was an art that he took great pleasure in mastering. Especially when the fool who believed he would be saving his own life was destined to die anyway. With certainty, all Abyaz's more recent issues with his youngest daughter would disappear with her body.

Weiss knew this was the end. He said it, he meant it, and it left her terrified. Nothing reinforced his message more than breaking her, body and spirit, and leaving it on display for all to see.

* * *

"Let me show you your new home," Winter said as she guided Blake by her hand. She stumbled the first few steps, not expecting to be tugged along. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The very large courtyard outside of the Schnee's house had three roads branching from it. If Blake remembered correctly, they entered the grand estate from the middle one. Watching Neptune drive onto the right road, Blake couldn't imagine what was down that way. If the middle path practically had a small town down it, what did the other two have? It didn't take long for her to notice the amount of stares she was gathering in the short time she had been outside either. Were these Faunus going to be exactly the same as the ones she had worked with before? They didn't even know her and they already looked angry with her.

And that's when the ever so soft circles being drawn on her hand by Winter's thumb made it's way to Blake's brain. She had been holding Winter Schnee's hand. She was holding hands. With. A. SCHNEE. Now that she had noticed, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could feel her hand getting sweaty, or was that just the paranoia absolutely destroying her mental composure? She couldn't tell anymore, and Winter didn't seem to notice. Or if she had, then she just didn't care. Why was Winter still holding her hand? Was she waiting for her to let go? No, Winter was her owner, why would she be waiting for her to let go? If she wanted to let go, then she would. Blake inhaled a deep, calming breath, but when Winter looked her way she wished she hadn't.

"I know it's something of an information overload, but it's really not that big," her owner assured with a small smile as she appeared to contemplate something before she continued. "Actually it's embarrassingly ostentatious. I don't believe even I have seen every part of the grounds, and I've been living here for twenty four years," Winter laughed.

'Did she just say something?' Blake couldn't concentrate on anything other than the minute motions of her hand. What if she was waiting for her to answer her? The nervous tension Blake felt was making her sick; she was going to get fired before she even made it into the house.

"But don't worry; when I return from my mission, I will guide you through all of it," Winter soothed with a gentle assurance, something Blake had never associated with any household, much less the Schnee's. "Until then, I strongly advise that you remain within the confines of the house and learn how to navigate each floor to the best of your abilities. As with any household, promptly completing a task you are given is tantamount to your survival."

Why was she so happy, especially when failure was typically punishable by extreme methods?Unless this was Winter's way of warning her that she couldn't protect her from others, even if she had no intention of punishing her herself? Blake never thought she would see one of the member's of an upper class household acting this way. Was it because of her? Or did she truly have something that required her to be bought at full price and remain alive to do? The gentle circular motions distracted her from delving further into the possibly sinister implications of that could it be as simple as just having Blake around? Was that a bit conceited? Probably, but Blake couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought that she might be the reason.

"Where are you going?" Blake softly asked. She made sure to listen that time.

"My father has arranged for me to... resolve recurring issues with a handful of faunus," Winter saidas they approached the looming mansion.

"Faunus? So you're going to meet with the extremists?" Blake pried. Typically, questioning ones owner was, in no regard, an intelligent thing to do, but Winter hadn't raised her hand against her yet. Nor had she ordered her to stop being curious about her affairs so, for the moment, she was willing to try learning what she could about the occupations of the woman who saved her life. She didn't want to believe it, when she heard them discussing the topic, that Winter was really going to have to follow through.

"Yes, I will be departing on this venture alone," Winter said, worry flashing across her face for a brief moment. " But it will not be long, don't worry."

"Shall I be accompanying you?" Blake asked, as a part of her didn't want to be left alone here without Winter.

"If you were joining me then I wouldn't be going alone, silly girl," Winter said as they made it to the main door of Schnee Manor. "Are you ready to become acquainted with the inside of your new home?" Winter asked as she gave Blake's hand a squeeze, before releasing it.

Blake nodded as she brought her arms to her sides, attempting something similar to relaxed professionalism. "I don't think I'll ever learn to stop staring at the outside of it" Blake's mind reeled as Winter laughed at her.

Bashfully, Blake lowered her gaze to her feet, cat ears flattening and face burning in embarrassment as she heard the doors quietly glide open for Winter and herself, a smile still on the cat faunus' face. Maybe this was the beginning of something good finally happening to her. Working for Winter didn't seem to be that bad at all. She might actually like it.

"Weiss!" Winters cry rang in Blake's ears as her head shot up. Blake couldn't tell exactly what was happening. Why was Weiss Schnee on the ground trembling? Why were all the servants simple ignoring her? Blake found herself following Winter as the two raced to Weiss' side.

"Weiss, you're going to be okay. I'm here now, you are going to be okay," Winter spoke in a hushed tone as her internal panic began to make itself known in her voice. "It's going to be okay Weiss!" Winter said as she took the girl into her arms. Weiss' face was bright red and her lips had begun to turn blue.

"She needs air!" Blake said, not entirely sure what to do. Stating the obvious certainly didn't help ease the absolute terror in the heiress' cloudy blue eyes.

"Somebody get her medicine! Now!" Winter yelled at the servants standing around them. "She's dying! What the hell are you all standing around for!?" she screamed when she saw not a single one had moved.

Blake looked around in shock, realizing the oddity of the situation. Weiss was dying right in front of them and they weren't going to do a thing about it.

"Where is it usually kept?" Blake said quickly.

"There is some on her bedside table and in a few of the restrooms upstairs," Winter said hurriedly.

Blake stood there for a few seconds, realizing too late why that was a stupid question. She had no idea where any of those places would be or what the medicine would look like. "I-I don't..."

"Here, come hold her," Winter said as the same realization dawned on her as well. "Hold her by her shoulders and let her head lean back some to open her airways," the elder Schnee explained as she mostly handed her sister over to her only hope. Without a second thought, Blake immediately dropped into a kneeling position, cradling Weiss' neck into the crook of her arm and draping her other over the heiress' slender waist to keep her from rolling out of her grasp.

"I've got her," Blake said with a steady certainty.

Still kneeling, Winter patted her sister's head and locked eyes with Blake for the briefest of moments. "I will be right back." And with that, Winter was off into a headlong sprint before Blake could fully register the statement.

However certain she made herself out to be to her owner, Blake had next to no idea what she was supposed to do. Weiss's body was still shaking, but it felt so frail that Blake was scared to hold her too tightly. The cold sweat along the back of her neck made Blake's skin crawl, an unpleasant reminder that she had been at death's door not long ago herself. The erratic tempo of her heartbeat was also detrimental to the heiress' fight for her life, as it expended energy to circulate what air was still in her bloodstream faster, which generated a greater need for energy, requiring more air... It was a vicious cycle that would only end her life faster.

She didn't look well when Blake had first seen her, but now she was far worse. She bore the appearance of a person suffering alone in their final moments. She couldn't die, Blake decided she wouldn't let her. If it was true that Weiss tried to help her, then it was only right for her to do everything she could to help her in return.

Despite the ramifications of the action and her general uncertainty of the situation, Blake raised Weiss' head to her chest and held her ear snugly against her heart. When Blake was scared or didn't feel well, she vaguely remembered her mother comforting her in much the same manner. Not that she remember much else about her, but the steady feeling of safety that came with a heartbeat was one of the few things she had left to cherish. And in the moment that was all Blake could think about.

"It's going to be okay," she found herself repeating in a low voice as Weiss's body started to shake harder. This wasn't helping, and Blake didn't know what to do as the fear was taking hold of her rational thought process. Weiss' body started to jerk and struggle more violently as though she were fighting an invisible person, making Blake's task of keeping her still difficult, until she stopped and began to relax. Relief washed over Blake as she held her charge a little tighter. She had done it; she helped stop Weiss' shaking and thrashing.

Blake took a deep breath as she just sat there with Weiss in her arms, but something still didn't feel right. Weiss had stopped shaking, but she had also stopped doing everything else. With dread settling in the pit of her stomach, she noted how the most sensitive areas of skin, namely her eyelids and lips, had turned a darker shade of blue than earlier. Quickly moving her fingers to prod at Weiss's neck, Blake confirmed her fear; Weiss didn't have a pulse. Blake hadn't helped anything and her field of vision became misty as she cried over this girl she didn't even know. The fact that she would most likely die because she let her owners sister die didn't faze her as badly as the guilt of knowing she could have saved her if she just knew more.

"I am so sorry," Blake said as she buried her face in Weiss's white hair.

"Weiss!" Blake heard Winter yell as she jumped two and three steps at a time, just to get to her faster.

"I am s-so s-sorry." Blake sniffled as she tried to see Winter past the tears.

"No. No no NO!' Winter repeated as she pulled the safety cap off of the needle she was holding. Winter didn't even hesitate as she drove the shot into her sisters arm and squeezed the plunger.

"You're not dead... you are not going to die, you hear me," Winter cried out. "You are strong Weiss! You'are!" she cried as she rubbed Weiss' back. Blake bit her lower lip, trying to muffle her wimpers as her cat ears flattened themselves to her head, but she couldn't help the freely flowing tears as she was still holding onto Weiss' lifeless body. The small glow emanating from Winter's body as she placed both of her hands on her sister did not go unnoticed.

"You are not going to die on me Weiss," Winter declared as she began apply her aura to her sister's body. While Blake wasn't exactly sure what to make of Winter's actions, she did notice a faint, if inconsistent, heartbeat.

"Winter, I think-"

Blake was stopped in her tracks as Weiss's body jerked back to life. Her breathing was fast and shallow and, after it was able to beat on it's own, her heartbeat had increased alarmingly, but the heiress was alive again.

"Don't move," Winter said suddenly. Blake froze, fearing she was about to be delivered her death sentence. "Weiss needs to be as still as possible." Blake just nodded as a blanket of relief washed over her even as the tears continued to flow.

"You are going to be all right little one," Winter said quietly as she continued to release more of her aura into her sister. "You're in good hands now. You won't be alone anymore."


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken this long to put out the next chapter. My family had a pretty big emergency happen a few weeks ago and I really had no passion to write. But I am happy to say everything is getting better now!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Chapter 6 Goodbye

* * *

"Where am I?" Weiss rasped. Squinting, she blinked slowly as her dulled senses tried to bring the bright world around her into focus. Her throat felt as fragile as a cracked glass on the brink of shattering. Looking over to her side, she saw what appeared to be an IV that was attached to her arm.

"Weiss! Thank God you are alright," Winter said as she hurriedly made her way to her little sister's side.

"I don't know if I would say I feel alright," Weiss groaned, disliking the thick slurring in her words. She furrowed her brows as it dawned on her that she was in a bed. "Am I in my room?" she asked, as Winter sat on the edge of the mattress, the blinding whiteness of the sheets only making her head throb painfully as she tried to put the pieces of the last several hours together.

"Yes. We brought you up here after we found you," Winter supplied as she placed her hand on Weiss' forehead.

"We?" Weiss asked confused. One of the last things she remember was her father forbidding anyone to help her.

"Blake and I," Winter clarified, glancing over her shoulder at the faunus girl sitting quietly in the corner of the room.

Blake tried to keep her head low so as not to intrude on the sisters conversation. Sadly, as hard as she tried to keep her ears pinned to her head, they gave a quick flicker when Winter said her name, giving her away to the girls watching her.

"Winter there was a reason no one came to my aid," Weiss said, unnaturally despondent as she looked back at her older sister. "Father told them-

"I know what he did," Winter growled. "After we made sure you were physically sound, I pulled one of the servants to the side and politely told them if they didn't tell me word for word what happened I would make sure they never found another job again." Although it was usually well-disguised, there was always an undercurrent of seething anger in Winter's tone. If one happened to displease her, they knew it immediately.

"Then you know she needs to leave," Weiss argued before turning to Blake. "Thank you for your help, but you are no longer safe here."

Blake's head popped up, cat ears perked forward. She had been listening the entire time, but now that she was being addressed directly, she needed to show the speaker they had her full attention.

Her cat ears folded back into her raven tresses. "I-"

"Do remind yourself of who owns you, Blake," Winter cut in before Blake said something stupid, like agreeing with Weiss. "No one will touch you. You are mine and Abyaz knows it, along with all his puppets."

"But you aren't going to be here." Weiss hadn't forgotten the undesirable series of circumstances that had lead to the current predicament.

"Nothing bad will happen from here on out my little snowflake," Winter murmured as she pressed a kiss to the top of Weiss' head. "I will only be gone for a few days at most. And if you believe the servants are scared of father, then you should already know they are terrified of me."

"Winter-"

"Hush now, you are tired and full of drugs." Winter spoke as she stood from the bed. "We will let you rest, and I will be back before you even realize I was gone." Winter said as she motioned for Blake to follow her.

Blake found herself shooting up from the chair more quicklly than her body was prepared for. She may well have been sitting their for over an hour and her legs confirmed it by the painful stinging sensation running through them. Her first step was a bit clumsy, but she soon regained her composure and was right behind Winter as the door to Weiss's bedroom started to close. Blake couldn't help but look back at her owners sister. She really looked like a little girl in the state she was in and Blake couldn't help but feel sorry for her, knowing that it was her own father that caused it.

"Are you coming Blake?" Winter asked as she looked back at the faunus girl staring at the closed door. Winter waited a few seconds for Blake to respond, but despite having four ears it seemed she didn't hear her.

"Blake. I need to get ready," Winter said trying to get her attention once more, frustration beginning to clip her words.

"I want to go with you," the faunus said as she turned to face her owner, dread settling in immediately. Blake had never asked anyone for anything for as long as she could remember, and now she was asking not only a Schnee for something but her very own master. Once the words came out of her mouth she felt sick, but it was to late to turn back now. "I mean I t-think it would be safer if someone were to go with you," Blake stuttered, trying her damnedest to amend her mistake.

"Do you?" The ghost of a cheshire grin tugged at Winter's lips as she stared at her new servant, seeming to undress her with her eyes. The hungry look Winter adorned made chills run down Blake's spine as her master leaned closer. "And you are offering your services?"

"Yes," Blake said as she was backed up against the door. Her cat ears twitched erratically as the space between her and Winter became smaller and smaller.

"Do you have any combat training?" Winter purred, seeming to already know the answer.

"What! No! I've never touched a weapon." Every Faunus knew if they ever picked up a sword it would be the death of them. Escape was one thing as, every great once in a while, someone would manage to do it, but no one that fought ever made it to see the next hour.

"So how would you help me?" she pressed. Blake's cat ears folded back as far as they could go as she realized she was both physically and mentally backed into a corner. Unfortunately for Blake, Winter was too close to allow any sort of turning away.

"I-I don't know?" Blake whimpered, uncertain of what Winter intended to do with her at the current moment. Not knowing, in many cases, was as bad as just giving a wrong answer.

"You don't know?" Winter echoed as she closed the last few inches between her and her nervous servant. "That's a shame," Winter whispered into Blake's ear, being sure to press her wide hips and full bust into Blake's. Blake could feel the heat rising from her chest up to her neck and face as her heart beat out of control, a wildfire blush running rampant from her collar to her human ears.

"I-I-" Blake's mind came screeching to a halt as she tried to comprehend exactly what was happening as she had never been this close to anyone in her life. Before she realized she'd done it, Blake tentatively grabbed Winter's waist. Trying to follow the directions of someone who didn't tell you exactly what they wanted you to do was hard. Trying to follow the directions of someone who didn't tell you exactly what they wanted you to do while doing a job you had no experience doing was a lot more like putting together a blank puzzle while blindfolded and having your hands tied behind your back. If her owners body language was anything to go by, Winter definitely wanted to be physically intimate. After all, this was the reason she had bought her.

Winter drew away from Blake's ear as she felt the smaller girls hands on her body, unable to help the grin blooming on her lips as she looked at Blake. "I-" Blake was about to speak as Winter pressed their lips together, effectively silencing her. Winter only kept her eyes open long enough to see her servant's widen to their fullest.

Blake had lost track of how many times she'd been shocked into disbelief today. Kissing Winter Schnee was incredible to say the least, but what she found most surprising was how much she was loosing herself in this kiss. All her fear and insecurity fueling the fire behind her movements were begining to be replaced by passion and lust. Soon, Blake found herself with her eyes closed as she pressed herself against Winters body, hands moving up to cup the sides of her face as she dove deeper into the kiss. The sensation of having Winters own hands moving over her own body gave Blake a feeling that could only be described as being full of butterflies. Unable to remember the last time anything felt so good, Blake never wanted this to stop. Sadly her lungs couldn't take it any longer and she couldn't ignore the fire burning inside of them demanding air.

Breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath, Blake was surprised to find that Winter had no need for one as she changed her focus to her neck. No matter how many breaths she took, Winter always made sure to steal it again. Every movement of Winter's hands on her body warmed it, every kiss to her neck and ears begged for her attention. And that's when the first moan came from the cat faunus, driving Winter to continue attacking her already hormone riddled senses.

Blake's chest was heaving, golden eyes having glazed over with desire long ago. All she wanted was for this moment to last forever. If this was any comparison to what doing a days work for Winter was going to be like, then she might have been the luckiest Faunus in all of Vale. Blake couldn't help as a few more whimpers escaped her, each one a little louder than the last. Winter's minstrations left her body in a state of complete bliss, the only comprehensible thought in her mind being a need for more. Before she could act on that desire, Winter separated herself from Blake, leaving the young faunus frustratingly unsatisfied.

"That was a very good argument," Winter said in between deep breathes. Blake's mind was still reeling from the abrupt halt in their passion-drunk make-out session. Part of her wanted to scream at Winter for stopping and the other part of her just wanted to continue.

"Does that mean-"

"Nope," Winter said as she interrupted Blake again. " I still have to do this by myself. But now we both have something to look forward to when I get back."

"Winter, please," Blake begged. After what just happened, she needed to go with her.

"Blake listen," Winter said as she took Blake's hand in her own. "I need you to stay here and watch over Weiss. I don't trust my father and she will need help... She can't be alone." Blake knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to, but there was something about how Winter said it that it felt like she really did have a choice.

"Okay. I will stay," Blake sighed in disappointment as her breath was finally coming back to her.

"Good. She might ask what those noises outside her room were and I really don't want to be the one to tell her it was you," Winter said as she walked away from the scene of the crime.

"Wait, then what the hell do you want me to tell her!?" Blake balked as she chased after her owner's retreating form.

* * *

"Last one!" Neptune groaned as he put what was, indeed, the last bag into the back of the car. "Finally! Think you got enough stuff here princess?" he laughed as he caught his breath.

"That's funny I don't remember anyone complaining before. Are you getting weak Neptune?" Winter responded in kind as she laughed with her old friend.

"No, the guns and all their sleek glory are still here," he joked as he flexed an admittedly impressive bicep through his suit.

"Then maybe lazy is the word you're looking for." Blake's mouth slammed shut so hard her teeth clicked. Head bowed, ears flat, and face burning, she awaited the punishment she was sure was at the end of this uncomfortable silence. This wasn't the first time she had spoken before she thought today and Winter wouldn't forgive her stupidity forever. A slender hand planted itself between her cat ears, causing her to cringe slightly lower before she glanced over and noticed Winter's other hand was covering her face, a smirk stretching wide and shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Ouch! Man, and here I thought Blake was the sweetheart," the bluette pouted as Winter finally gave in and laughed openly, ruffling Blake's hair good naturedly. Blake shrugged apologetically, ears flat on either side of her head and face still flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you Neptune. For being a good sport," Winter snickered, wiping tears from her eyes as Blake stood quietly by her side. It had been a few hours since they were outside of Weiss's door and Blake still felt like everyone that walked by knew what they did. "This is it for now." Turning to Blake, she asked, "What are you to do until I get back?"

"Take care of Weiss no matter what I am told," Blake responded.

"Perfect. Do you need a refresher on how to apply her medicine?"

"No... I remember everything we discussed."

"Good. I will see you in a few days." With all the professionalism of a military veteran, Winter seated herself in the vehicle and shut the door... and quickly rolled down the window. "Are you sure you remember it all?"

Blake couldn't help the way her eyebrow quirked or the way the corner of her mouth turned up into the most amused smirk."Yes." _You're worrying too much._

"All right. Goodbye Blake," Winter said as the window blocked the two off. _Please don't fail me._

"Goodbye," Blake repeated to herself, cat ears drooping as she watched Winter drive away.


	7. The Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here's the next chapter! I don't got much to say this time around other then am so pumped about the following this story is getting! I hope you all continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter 7 The Falls

"Just so I'm clear, you're saying your dad practically killed your sister and you decided that you were still going to leave the two alone to go talk to a bunch of Faunus?" Neptune asked incredulously as he sat across from Winter. It didn't take long for them to get to the Schnee's private airport and, once there, they quickly boarded Winter's personal plane.

"That's about it," Winter responded coldly as she took a sip of her wine. She didn't necessary want Neptune to be her driver for this trip, but the accursed blue haired boy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Damn! I'm so happy I was an only child," Neptune said shaking his head at what he just heard. He would have gladly tried to drown his disbelief with some alcohol, but ever since he was hired as one of Winter's drivers, he refused to take almost anything that could impair is skills unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Anyway, if my father's schedule is up to date, then he should also be leaving for a few days," Winter sighed after she finished her first glass.

"Oh yeah? Where's the criminal taking a field trip to now?" Neptune asked as he looked out the window at the body of water they were flying over. He could never understand how something so beautiful from a distance could be so terrifying up close.

"It shouldn't matter. He'll be away from Weiss and that's my biggest concern at the moment. However, his books showed he was going to visit the Fall's," Winter spoke, pouring another glass. Before she left, she made it a priority to see what her fathers plans were. If he was going to be staying home, Winter would have invested in additional private protection for Weiss, but she was relieved to find he was going to be the Fall's problem for a few days. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed her father had been spending a lot of time with that family the past few months.

"The Fall's! I remember when they spent a few days down here," Neptune started. "Oh man, what was their daughters name again...Cinder! She is so hot. Driving her around was like a dream come true," he laughed.

"Okay cowboy, try and keep it under control for now," Winter said, nodding only slightly to the boner Neptune was sporting. More than a little mortified, he pulled at his suit jacket and crossed his legs, doing his best to hide the betraying appendage until it shrank again. She couldn't help smile a little at her friend's ridiculous antics. "Besides, it's become somewhat difficult not to gag when I think about them. All that I ever see is Ava Fall flirting with my father," she growled, her trademark frown and glare returning as she stared out the window.

"I'd actually find her attractive if she wasn't such a manipulative bitch."

Cocking an eyebrow at her longtime friend, Winter couldn't help the incredulous, "You know she's at least twice your age, right?"

"Yeah, but.. oh, come on! Don't give me that. I went after you and knew damn well you were out of my league!"

"But you didn't go after Weiss? Now that's unheard of among the suitors of this kindgom."

"I'd like to keep the skin on my back, thank you. You'd never trust me with her. Not that I blame you, but I'm a little hurt all the same," he sighed dramatically. While he wasn't particularly good at acting, he had learned over time that feigning disappointment and making a joke would often get Winter to smile when they were alone. Whether it was to his benefit or his downfall was entirely dependent on the subject and how forgiving Winter was feeling that day as some topics were sensitive for her at times. He had matured enough to appreciate that, even though he could be made fun of for something that happened months ago, hearing Winter laugh was a rare and beautiful thing that her father failed to appreciate. As such, he did his best to stand in and enjoy it when it happened.

"You're not wrong," Winter smirked. "She's had a crush on you for the longest time, though. So maybe consider shaping up."

"There's a reason you got the nickname 'Ice Queen', you know. Wait, what-?" Again, benefit or downfall, but he'd been so caught up in the next joke, he'd missed key signs telling him what he was in for. Curse it all. So he made a mental note to ask later.

"Back to the subject of the Fall's though. There's more than one thing that gives me reason to dislike them. For example," Winter mused as her gaze returned to the scenery, "why are they suddenly getting so comfortable around my father? It's not like I care for his well-being specifically, but being close to him means being a step closer to Weiss, and that's not a situation I'm particularly fond of."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, they've made several big moves recently. She really didn't take long to get over her late husband's death did she?" Neptune asked. If he remember correctly, Nair Fall died of mysterious causes about six months ago. Everyone suspected foul play, seeing as the Fall's were probably the second wealthiest families in all of Vale. But after some time, the investigations just seemed to disappear.

"And now she has her eyes on my father," Winter spoke with detest in her voice.

"Well if I recall, Abyaz has been returning said feelings."

"Good. They can both rot in hell for all I care," she hissed, stopping Neptune in his tracks. He knew Winter was angry with her father, but he didn't know she disliked the Fall's, at least, not to this degree. With nothing to add to the now tense atmosphere, the two spent the remainder of the flight mostly in silence.

* * *

All she had to do was go inside. Weiss was still probably sleeping, so why couldn't she move her feet anymore.

Blake wasn't sure why she was having a mini heart attack just trying to walk into a bedroom she had already been in. Well, that wasn't necessary true, as she had multiple reasons to be scared. Blake had only one other contact with Weiss alone and that's how she ended up here. Secondly, she had no idea what she was going to do if Weiss did hear Winter and herself outside of her door. It didn't take long for the Faunus girl's face to heat up just thinking about it. Her response was certainly more embarrassing for her on a personal level than her owner's by a large margin.

Blake couldn't help the noticeable feeling of dread that had been building up inside her ever since Winter left. Maybe it was because the house seemed so eerily quiet, like they were scared to even relay a change in orders. Disturbingly enough, she also hadn't seen a single person upon reentering the house. This was the Schnee manor; there should be a servant everywhere you looked! So why was it so empty? The dutiful side of her screamed that she needed to check on Weiss. If she started to investigate the house now, then she might continue to make up excuses to not go into her room and Winter would definitely be displeased to learn that little bit of information.

Placing her Faunus ear to the door, Blake was happy to hear the soft breathing of someone still in a deep sleep. If Weiss was sleeping now, then she could only hope she had fallen asleep immediately after she and Winter left her room earlier. Some of the intense nervousness she had been feeling was finally starting to fade away. Depending on how tired the heiress was, Blake could easily slip into the room and make sure everything was still all right without disturbing her charge and then leave.

Opening the door Blake was greeted by the picture she noticed when she was here earlier. To say Weiss's room was large was an understatement, but even though it looked beautiful, there was no real way to tell it apart from any other room in the house. There were no posters on the walls or any other immediately noticeable personal belongings. The one picture of the two sisters on the far wall seemed to have been taken when the girls were much younger, but even that wasn't original to this room. Wanting to get a better look at something she had only glanced at earlier, Blake walked into the middle of the room. The Faunus was pretty sure she had seen the same one in Winters bedroom as well. Peering out of the corner of her eye at Weiss' sleeping face, Blake could understand why Winter would want to protect her sister so badly. There was such a stark difference between the girl in the picture and the girl asleep nearby.

"You're still here," a cold, emotionless voice sounded from Weiss's doorway. Abyaz Schnee wouldn't need to hire someone to skin her for failing a task; the man did just fine nearly getting her to jump out of her skin herself.

"I-I," Blake stuttered as she kept her head bowed to the man at the door.

"How's my daughter doing?" Beyond his commanding tone, Blake wasn't sure if there were any real emotions behind his words.

"S-she is fine," Blake timidly supplied. No matter how many times Winter told her that everything was going to be all right, she couldn't help the fear threatening to suffocate her as she stood across from the lord of the house. This was the man that almost killed his own daughter without a second thought; killing a Faunus would be no different than swatting a fly.

"Good. Are you watching over her?" Abyaz inquired as he refused to take his eyes off the young Faunus girl in front of him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Even after what I have told the other slaves?" he asked, causing Blake's ears to fold back in terror. It was men like him that would remind Faunus what they really were. After years and years of being slaves to the humans, they started to try and pretend that they were servants, but they weren't. They never got paid a cent for their work and, when the matter of failure came up, death was nearly guaranteed as opposed to being fired. Blake knew she had been one of the few extremely fortunate ones. She had failed house after house and, for some reason, had not been killed. Instead she was just passed on. Whether the idea had been suggested or not was beyond her, but she was grateful for the mercy either way. For some reason, she didn't think she would be so lucky in this house.

"Yes, at Winter's instruction," Blake mono-toned without falter.

"Winter's instruction?" Abyaz parroted, stepping closer to the girl. "And you think she holds more power in this house than me?" he barked, making Blake jump once more.

"I... I am her's," Blake quavered, wishing she could have gone with Winter now more then ever.

"That you are," Abyaz stated, taking notice of the collar around Blake's neck. "I wonder if she knew what she had done when she bought you, a sixteen year old Faunus. Your papers came in a few moments after Winter left,"Abyaz continued as he pulled out the documents. "What is your name?"

"Blake-"

"Your last name!" Abyaz demanded, taking a step closer to shove the paper in her face, finger tapping the blank spot on the page.

"I d-don't know," Blake cowered as, the first definitive emotion she could see from this man was a deeply set anger in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me your damned name!" he yelled at a volume loud enough to cause Weiss to stir in her sleep. If she hadn't been on so many drugs, she probably would have addressed the disturbance immediately, but the Sandman's steady grip refused to let her go just yet.

"I don't have one," Blake said quietly as she turned to look at Weiss for a brief second.

"Who were your parents?!" Abyaz continued, refusing to lower his voice as he took another step closer.

"I don't know," Blake whined as tears started to form in her eyes, her whole being trembling in fear. He wasn't much taller than her or appearing to be particularly strong, but the way he carried himself screamed danger, putting all of her senses on high alert.

"A Faunus with no past shouldn't be allowed to have a future!" Abyaz spat with venom on his tongue.

"Father!" Both parties standing in front of Weiss froze. Blake's ears finally perked up a little, even if they were shaking for the room to see. Abyaz slowly folded up the paper and set in on the desk before he turned to walk out the door. Halting in the doorway, he kept his back to them and a hand on the knob as he said, "I will be visiting the Falls for a few days. When I get back, you will be standing." Closing the door behind him, he left the two in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you," Blake whispered, turning slightly in the heiresses direction when she found her voice again.

"Don't thank me. If I had my way, you would have been gone before any of that happened," Weiss growled as she sat up in her bed.

Blake couldn't help but be reminded of Winter and, while Weiss was obviously different from her older sister, they shared a lot of the same physical features and a similar personal scent. Blake couldn't help but remember the promise she made to Winter; that she would look after Weiss until she got back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere," Blake sighed, mentally resigning herself to a difficult few days as she made way to Weiss's bedside. "I need to apply your medicine."

* * *

"Do we even know where to go from here?" Neptune asked as the two got off the plane.

"No. We were told that they would be sending someone to pick us up once we arrive. Which is one of the reasons I told you not to come," Winter growled, suddenly wishing she had been more forceful on one of the many times she told Neptune to stay behind.

"Oh please, like any of them are going to be a better driver than me. You would probably get car sick if they took the wheel," Neptune said as he hauled their bags behind him.

"I don't get car sick," Winter responded, knowing he was fighting a losing battle at this point.

"You don't know that! You've only had me driving you, and I'm like a baby angel when I get behind the wheel," Neptune spoke as he stopped for a second, releasing the bags to make a praying motion with his hands before snatching them back up and hurrying to keep pace with Winter again.

"Let's get moving. I want to get to the hotel in time to prepare for tomorrow," Winter sighed. She just wanted this to be over so she could go back home.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Neptune asked as their car pulled up and the driver got out of the vehicle, handing him the keys.

"I would assume a few days at the least," Winter replied offhandedly as she got into the car.

Glancing in the rear-view, he noted her rigid posture and the way she would glare into space as though she ate something sour. "You nervous, Ice Queen?"

She'd never give him the satisfaction of admittance though. "Don't be stupid," she spat, though there was no bite to it. "It's just a meeting." She couldn't fool herself, just like she couldn't fool him no matter how much he acted like she had. He knew she was scared, just like she knew he was.

"Man I hope it goes better than I think it's going to," he laughed nervously, trying to reassure himself.

"Me too," she whispered. "... me too."


	8. Cheeky Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the new chapter, I hope you all continue to like this story as much as I am writing it! Ever since I partnered with IShipYouNot I have been having a blast with this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 8 Cheek Kitty

"Did you already forget how to do this?" Weiss asked in a slightly irked tone, as she watched Blake nervously look over the liquid in the IV bag that was still attached to the heiress's arm.

"No... I remember," Blake replied as her golden eyes closely scanned over the words she was reading. "What exactly is it?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"It's a Aura substitution," Weiss stated a she sat herself up on her bed trying to ignore how informal this was. It was one thing for her sister to see her like this, but for Winter's personal servant to be the one looking over her in such a way made Weiss a little embarrassed.

"An aura substitution?" Blake repeated Weiss as she put the fresh bag back on the hook. "Why do you need that?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss snarled, almost shocked that any Faunus would even start to asked so many questions, let alone one of such a low rank. Occassionally, there was a not so bright one that would talk or make not so intelligent decisions until they were beaten within an inch of their life. Unless the Faunus in question was just a rebellious spirit that decided it would not heel to their master, the results tended to yield extremely obedient slaves.

"I-I..." Blake's eyes bulged as her ears folded back on themselves, finally registering the carelessness of the question. Did it really only take one day with Winter for her to forget everything she had been taught her whole life? " I didn't mean to... It's just Winter-"

"Stop. You're already giving me a headache," Weiss murmured as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, trying to ignore the shaking, stuttering mess of a servant beside her. "If you really want to know what it's for, then I need you to help me first."

"Of course, ma'am," Blake responded quickly, unsure of what Weiss had in store for her, but delegating not being on her bad side of the highest priority. If Winter was right, then Blake would be spending almost her entire time with Weiss until she returned, whenever that would be.

"I need you to help me get to the restroom." Successfully keeping her voice even didn't mean a thing when she knew her face was as red as the beets served at Thanksgiving dinner. She also knew she was capable of getting there by herself, but the little bit of pride she could save wasn't worth the additional time it would take to actually do it... and the pride she would sacrifice if her bladder failed before then would never be fully recovered, with or without witnesses.

"Um... of course," Blake responded quietly as she took a step back from Weiss's bed.

Weiss began to pull the covers off herself with as much grace as her lethargic limbs could summon at the moment. Pausing as the uncomfortable feeling of being watched made itself known, the heiress turned to the only other set of eyes in the room. " Do you mind?" she hissed, glaring as she motioned for Blake to turn around. Not entirely understanding the issue didn't stop Blake from following her order, but it did leave the Faunus rather confused as she faced the opposite way. They were both girls, weren't they? Weiss didn't hesitate, stripping her legs of the covers the rest of the way and, as quickly as the swarm of heady medications and physical weakness allowed, stood from the bed, one hand griping the IV rack as she adjusted her gown so that she remained presentable.

"All right, you can turn back around," Weiss said with one final stroke of her hand over the silky fabric, like smoothing it one more time was going to change the fact that she was wearing something so informal in front of a newly hired servant. It was modest compared to her normal clothing, a simple white with no frill or designer trim along the neck or hemming that went to the tops of her knees. It almost looked too big on her, until Blake realized that it was a medical gown with simple ties along the back holding it together. Blake nearly bit her tongue as the realization of her stupidity smacked her after the fact.

Of course the Schnee heiress wouldn't want to be seen in a medical gown, but Blake certainly could have helped her preserve some of the dignity that hadn't already been shredded by the physicians that had a reason to see her that exposed. "How do you want me to help you?" the Faunus inquired softly, as though speaking at a normal volume might incur the heiress's wrath again. She wasn't about to just about grab ahold of her arm, not after she nearly earned being skinned alive for it the first time.

"If I could use your arm, that should be enough." Blake complied, arm bending at the elbow so she'd have a crook to latch onto, not unlike an escort. What shocked her was when Weiss' hand made contact, as the heiress's touch was freezing. It almost didn't seem right for someone who had been under a blanket for so long to be this cold. Being that she had already said the wrong thing too many times to count today and she really didn't want to add another thing to the list, the Faunus wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. "Are you always this terrible at bedside hospitality?" While there was little anger in the question itself, Blake couldn't help but feel slightly crushed, ears lowering in shame as they took a slow step towards the personal bathroom.

Instead of bowing to her feelings, Blake decided to try a different tactic. "I thought I was doing rather well for someone who doesn't have any training for this position," she groused as they took another small step towards their destination.

"If you had nine lives, you would have used them all in the first five minutes. Wait, you don't have any training?" Weiss looked sharply up to her Faunus temporarily-turned-escort, causing her head to spin and the IV rack to begin rolling away from her as she tried to lean into it. Not wanting to reinsert the IV or have another injury to report to the on-duty doctor, Blake was quick to slip her supporting arm around the heiress's waist and pull her into her more solid shoulder as she stepped in front, grasping the chrome bar as it left the tips of Weiss' fingers.

"Uh... in other areas," she muttered. With Weiss in such close proximity, there was no reason to speak at a louder volume. Rolling the rack back within her charges reach, Blake waited until Weiss had a solid grip on it again before allowing her own grip on her slender waist to lessen. "Not this." Hesitantly, she offered the crook of her elbow again, fearing the coming rebuke for another split second decision. That worry only grew as Weiss stared down at the floor for a long moment before staring at her from the corner of her eye. Her velvety ears immediately folded back, believing the worst case scenarios running through her head. "I'm s-"

"Stop. Just-" Closing her eyes and inhaling another shaky breath, the heiress continued. "Why do you keep saving me when it's going to cost you your life one day?"

"Does my life have to mean something to you for you to believe yours really does mean something to me?"

"What kind of an answer is that?" the heiress asked in kind, words clipped in her aggitation.

"The kind I give to hard questions that I have a nonexistant chance of being forgiven for?"

"I'll have Winter fix that cheeky attitude when she gets back."

"I'm not cheeky," Blake pouted.

"No, you ARE cheeky, because Winter loves it when she can find someone who can make her laugh. I don't know what she finds so amusing about you, though." Glacing upward, she noted Blake's heritage. "Maybe it has something to do with those..." she trailed off as Blake's ears twitched curiously, reflecting her facial expressions.

"When she can get Neptune and I in the same room together." Finally figuring out what Weiss was staring at, Blake cupped her ears and scrupulously made them sit under a light layer of her midnight mane, choosing to address the last sentence through action. She looked almost human, she supposed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"His bruised ego. The stupid things I say that bruise that ego. I think she likes to enjoy the battle of wits from the sidelines."

"How can you have a battle of wits when you're unarmed?" Weiss quipped.

"Me or him?" the Faunus asked as the pair made another small step towards the bathroom.

"Both of you." Blake stopped and turned to raise one dark eyebrow at that.

"Aren't we having one right now?"

"Dammit." The Faunus couldn't help but chuckle as Weiss' cheeks glowed a light pink.

"It helps when your opponent is on the same level as you," the ravenette hummed as they made yet another slow step.

"Are you trying to earn another death sentence?"

"Not particularly, but being handicapped by medications DOES have an effect, does it not? You seem to be in a slightly better mood, though." Another small step. If they had been taking regular strides, Weiss would have been there by now.

"I didn't know 'slightly better' meant ready to hit you as opposed to just being annoyed. But overall, yes, I guess my mood has improved. You do realize anyone else in this house, except Winter, would kill you on the spot for what just occured?"

"Yes," Blake deadpanned.

"So why do you do it?"

"One of the many tasks I had was to be entertainment for the young masters of the houses when I was called for. I've been trying to understand what would entertain you."

"Well stop it. It's going to get you killed at some point," she snapped as they inched closer to the door.

"So you do care." Weiss could practically feel the stupid smirk on her servant's face.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"I was making an observation," Blake replied nonchalantly as Weiss reached for the handle.

"Then stop observing. I believe that's how you continue to get yourself into trouble anyway."

Blake thought about that one for a moment. "You're not wrong, but I will do as you've ordered, ma'am."

Blake didn't know if every room in this house had a personal bathroom in them but the few bedrooms she had been in all had one, so she was just going to assume they all did. It was nice to know it was in such close proximity. Stepping halfway across the threshold, Blake was stopped with Weiss' hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly confused by the other girl's actions.

"I thought you needed my help," Blake replied flatly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I needed it to get TO the restroom, not using it. I think I am perfectly capable of handling myself from here," Weiss spoke as she slowly pushed Blake back so she could close the door.

"I did inform you that I don't know how to do this particular job. What should I do?" Asking how to do her job wasn't helping Blake forget about how stupid she felt. If anything, it reinforced it.

"I don't know," Blake heard from the other side of the room as a faucet was turned on. By the sound of it, it was to the sink. "I'm going to clean up some. Maybe you could see what there is to eat."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked. She had to be certain Weiss didn't need any form of help before she left the room.

"Yes! The only thing I need now is some privacy!" Weiss shouted, intent on making the Faunus understand that she was to leave.

"Okay... I will be back soon." Blake only waited a second before she made her way out of Weiss's room, shoulders slumping and ears drooping as she shut the door, the ghost of a sigh escaping her lips. She wasn't exactly sure why she was always so nervous around Weiss, but after just a few minutes together, Blake felt exhausted. Maybe it had something to do with her constantly switching between mildly amused to absolutely livid in the span of a sentence, as Blake had yet to suffer such inconsistency with Winter. Lifting her head up to the regular standards that Faunus were supposed to abide by, Blake started down the hallway towards the stairs.

Winter didn't get a chance to show her everything that Blake would have liked to know about the house, but she did get most of the important rooms. If she remembered correctly, there were two main kitchens in the house; the immaculate, ground floor one that was used to cook the primary meals of the manor and was for daytime use only or, when certain parties were being held, it would serve as a form of entertainment for the guests. What humans found entertaining about watching a Faunus work themselves to the bone just to be told they did a mediocre job at best, she would never understand. Then, there was the one on the basement level, which was more of a dish-station and storage area than a proper kitchen. Being that it consisted of two small stoves, a microwave, and an extensive sink system, it truly wasn't much for all the Faunus to share between themselves.

Blake was decent at many things, but cooking definitely wasn't one of them, so it wasn't hard for her to make a decision on what she was going to make. Belately, she realized she had absolutely no idea what the heiress would prefer for a meal nor how much an appropriate serving would be for a master of her stature. Not wanting to chance going back enmpty-handed and uncertain of how long Weiss was going to take, Blake hurried down the steps to the ground floor. There was a rather small doorway located beneath the stairs that blended in with the wall so well, one was prone to miss it if they didn't already know it was there. Winter had instructed her to abuse this shortcut when having to go to the lower levels of the house, as it took far too long to go to the servant's main entrance and back. She wanted to return to the heiress' room quickly in case her assistance was required.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Blake froze as she saw Abyaz and what appeared to be the Head Faunus standing with their backs to her as Abyaz fiddled with something on the wall, the Head quietly observing for the moment. Blake slowly took a few steps back around the corner so she wouldn't be in view if either one happened to look her way, ears pricked forward attentively. This was none of her business, she knew that. It would be the death of her if someone caught her eavesdropping on the Master of the house, but this particular situation left an unexplainably hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake.

"You may not allow anyone touch this. Do I make myself clear?" Albyaz spoke to the sandy haired Faunus next to him, having yet to remove his gaze or his hand from whatever was on the wall.

"Even if Miss Weiss ordered it?" the observing Faunus asked, turning his head ever so slightly that Blake could see his deer antlers for the first time. They seemed rather short and battered for his age, as though they had been cut or broken at some, or multiple, points in time.

"No one means no one. I don't care if she is begging for your help; my authority overrides hers in all instances. Do not forget that," Abyaz barked at the servant.

"Of course, Sir Schnee." The lack of emotion chilled Blake to the bone. The cold obedience... it was a clear indication of how he enforced the rules of this house; unflinchingly.

"One more thing. I will be returning three days from now and I intend to have company. Upon my return, I want a fire ready in my study. Not a single log is to be burned until then." A glimmer of worry flashed across the Head's face so quickly, Blake almost wasn't sure that she saw it.

"If I may be so bold..."

"Speak. You never do so without cause."

"Thank you. How are we to keep from freezing?" His voice did not waiver despite his tone clearly being worried. Whether that worry was for those populating the house or reserved stictly for himself escaped her, but Abyaz didn't appear it be angry with him in either case.

"Identify 'we'." Of course, the frosty suit would make him clarify.

"Anyone you deem fit to live, Sir."

"You animals have some survival instincts, do you not? Dig a hole in the yard, if you must, but if you die in it, it should be deep enough to constitute as your grave," Abyaz stated calmly as Blake watched him punch in a series of numbers on a keypad between them. A darkened panel slid in place over a square hole in the wall when he finished. "As far as you yourself goes though, this is the only instance where you, and only you, may use the guest house on the estate grounds. There is a security feed in my personal study that you may keep an eye on the internal workings here. I expect that you will have no problems in continuing to fulfill your regular duties."

"Of course not, Sir. I will see to it that it is done," the deer Faunus murmured as a blood red key card was handed to him.

"And when asked, who did you see mess with this panel?" Abyaz asked as he turned to leave, awaiting his servant's response.

"Miss Winter's newly aquired cat Faunus, Sir."

"Good. I will take my leave, then. Do not disappoint me, Ecru," Abyaz said lowly as he started to make his way to the stairway Blake was hiding at.

Quietly, Blake jumped two steps at a time, making her way to the top of the steps and partially up the second flight before he rounded the corner and waited for just the right moment to make her move. Hearing Abyaz take the first couple steps into his ascent, she made sure to be loud enough for at least 'Ecru' to hear her begin descending from the secondary flight to the connecting landing, garnering his attention.

"Why aren't you with my daughter?" Abyaz asked coldly as the two made contact in the middle of the wide stairwell. As was standard, Faunus were to stop what they were doing in the presence of the Masters of the house and stand at attention, squarely facing the middle of the walkway from the edge so they wouldn't be in the way. Only a few tasks were an exception and even then, it was only in the middle of the tasks completion that this applied. As it stood now, she had to wait until Mr. Schnee passed to continue with her own task.

"Miss Weiss has ordered me to bring her something to eat, Sir," Blake respond with the confidence she wished she had during their earlier conversation. Not being taken by surprise had certainly helped this time around.

Abyaz was silent for a few second as he seemed to be studying Blake's face, one that she took great care to keep blank and unreadable. One cat ear flicked uncomfortably under the close scrutiny and she briefly wondered if she had been noticed without realizing it. "Very well." Unable to find whatever betraying sign he was looking for, he continued on his way, not sparing another glance in her direction. She waited until he began ascending the second flight of stairs to quietly release a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding, only to find the Head Faunus still at the bottom, watching her intently.

"You are the Head Servant, yes? Miss Winter instructed me to find you at some point and learn what I need to about-"

"I have different orders." Clearly he was not having any form of second hand instruction, no matter who it came from. "Go about your business. If I have need of you, then I will find you."

Slowly, Blake shut her mouth, lips pulling into a slight frown before she dipped bodily into the slightest of courtesies. "Of course. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Many of the Heads she had served under before were often rushed and never paid the courtesy much thought as they wanted you to get to your post and do the job as quickly as possible, but that did not seem to be the case here, his cold stare pushing what little training she remembered to the forefront of her mind. This felt like another Abyaz Schnee and, while he didn't have the final say on her life, he certainly held the power the make it a living Hell on Remnant.

Glaring at her for another long moment, Blake held his gaze until he turned on his heel and left. Heart hammering in her chest, Blake took a moment to consider what she had just done. Making an enemy of Abyaz's right hand was not her original intent, but now it seemed like it was bound to happen regardless. Listening to the disappearing clacking of his heels, she waited until they were almost nonexistent before ducking into the room with the mysterious panel.

Taking a few second to figure out what she was looking at, the first emotion that she felt wash over her was pure confusion. It was just a thermostat. The glass was too dark to read the numbers through it, but it looked like it was set much lower than it should have been. The keypad lock on the side was more than enough to disuade her from trying to change it or get more information, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it had been rigged just for her. As much as she didn't like it, choosing to see what happens seemed like a wiser course of action for the time being as she made her way back to the stairs towards the servant's door.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, I can't wait to sit down!" Neptune said, stretching his arms over his head until his back popped as they were making their way to the hotel suite.

"I would hope you'd be smart enough not to lie to me by now, but I've been wrong before. Although, you've been sitting down the entire plane ride and then the drive here on top of it."

"What was I supposed to do in the car? Open the sun roof and just stand there? I mean, I know I'm good looking, but I don't think you want me to be that close to you."

"You're not wrong."

"There's just something about sitting down in a plane that just makes you tired, ya' know?" he laughed, amusing himself more than her at this point.

"It's called 'jetlag' because your brain isn't fast enough to keep up," Winter smirked.

"Hey! Wait, well... I guess that's true in some sense, but you didn't have to say it like that," he murmured, scratching the back of his head as she giggled at her own joke. Turning to glare at her accusingly, he asked, "Why don't you seem affected by it?"

"Unlike someone, I took the time to rest on the flight here."

"You? Sleeping? Well, that's a wonder I'll never have the chance to see again. Maybe I'll try to catch a 'cat-nap' when we get there." He winked and grinned wide when Winter glared at him over her shoulder, knowing just how much it annoyed her to be taken away from Blake before she got a chance to play with her properly. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, though, as she kept faith in the idea that she would be back home soon.

"Don't plan on relaxing too much. I need someone to help me prepare for the upcoming meeting I'm supposed to be attending soon," Winter hummed coyly.

"It is me? Do I get to help? Oh, please pick me!" Neptune shouted with his hand in the air like he wanted to be picked for class.

"I choose Scarlet!" Winter laughed as Neptune gave her his best kicked puppy face.

"I always knew he was your favorite! I hate this game of emotions we play!" he whimpered, earning another hearty chuckle as he slid the key card through the reader.

The door opened for them as a deep, rich voice calmly called, "Miss Schnee."

"Yes?" Winter said as she turned around to see a man a few inches taller than her and at least a hand wider than Neptune in each shoulder standing behind them. "How may I help you Mr...?"

"Tukson," he finished with a slight bow. "I was sent to collect you when you are ready to meet with us," he continued as the white and blue haired friends looked at each other.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tukson. Where shall we be going?" Winter asked, subtly looking him over to try and find his Faunus trait without success. What she did notice was that he dressed smartly, although still relaxed. A simple, coffee colored button up, sleeves rolled to the elbows, black dress pants, a simple brown belt, and black dress shoes with slight scuffs. His dark brown hair was brushed to the left, sideburns coming down to the corners of his mouth, chin and edges sharp and cleanshaven along his handsomely square jaw. At first glance, she had believed it to be black. If she were to hazard a guess, the man couldn't be past his late twenties.

"For our safety, we would like to keep that confidential," he said calmly, being sure to make hazel meet both sets of staring blue.

"Well, how am I suppose to drive there if I don't know where 'there' is?" Neptune asked guardedly, causing the man across from him to raise an eyebrow.

"I will be driving Miss Schnee to the meeting," Tukson said. His tone left little to argue as Winter smiled and tilted her head at her friend, as Tukson reiterating what she had been telling him since they left finally seemed to sink in.

It was high time he put his foot down. "I think not," he growled, furrowing his brow and stepping forward slightly, trying to intimidate the Faunus.

"You're right," Tukson chuckled. "You think, _not_." With relative ease, Neptune was lifted by his lapels, toes barely finding purchase on the too slick tiling. "These are the terms by which the ruling Houses have already agreed upon to even have this meeting. Continue to be disagreeable to the few rules we have asked them to abide by and I may need to ask Miss Schnee to see to it that you are forcibly detained, or cancel the meeting altogether. I don't believe Abyaz would approve if negotiations fell through because the idiot accompanying his daughter refused to be cooperative." No malice, no spite. Just cold, hard facts that stung like the freezing winds of the Schnee's homeland.

"You're right. My father would not approve," Winter said as her hand drifted to her sword. "However, right now I do not approve of the way you're handling my aquaintance. Please release him so that we may continue this discussion on civil terms." They held the other's gaze for a long moment before Neptune was gently returned to his feet, having reached an unspoken agreement between them; Neptune would refrain from arguing the Terms of Negotiation Winter would inform him of on the drive there.

Simmering quietly, the bluette fixed his tie and suit piece with a few well directed yanks and tugs, doing his best to hide his shaking under a facade of aggitation. He also noticed how Winter did not hesitate to unhand her sword when he was firmly back on his own feet, as promised. "When are we to depart?" she asked her temporary driver, more relaxed now that her company was both better aware of the more intricate workings at hand as well as out of harm's way.

Biting his tongue as shamed burned in his gut, Neptune willed himself to look anywhere but at Winter. Failing to protect the woman he was accompanying was the first hit to his pride; the second and third came when she defended him and then scolded him for being so stupid as to take on something obviously much larger than himself. Oh, how much they could say through looks alone. The scolding wasn't what burned him, though; it was the way she did it. _It's okay. I'm right here. I can handle it. Please don't scare me like that. Don't do that again._ It was always gentle. He wasn't a child that needed to be coddled! He was completely capable of protecting himself, his ego screamed inside of his head. But the blazing anger proceeded to burn itself out as, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she only looked at one other person like that – Weiss.

"Neptune? Neptune!" Winter called, snapping her fingers smartly in front of his face.

"What?!" he growled, suddenly ready to boil over again.

"Do not address me in that tone!" she hissed, scowling at his decision to lash out at her of all people. "Tukson said we can leave as soon as we're ready." Noting his moodiness, she whispered, "Are you all right? You seem... distant."

"Yeah. Just thinking..." Holding her gaze for a moment before turning away, refusing to look her in the eye any longer.

Taking the hint, Winter sighed and turned to address Tukson again. "Would the council allow it if he accompanied me as a participant in the discussions?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Being the only company heir present, I would like to have someone with a similar background and mindset to confide in and discuss the proceedings with, as they may see a loophole or unfairness that I might overlook. I want this to go smoothly for all involved, but overwhelming the one person representing the human faction will lead to problems for everyone later on." Winter never liked to admit when she couldn't do something alone, but it seemed to be in her best interest to have someone to talk to and share thoughts with as they made progress towards the goal; peace.

Tukson stared at her blankly for a moment, before truly considering the thought. "I don't believe there would be a problem with it. We were expecting more than one representative to be accompanying you, after all. I will conduct the prelude to the meeting and they will decide there."

"And if I'm deemed not fit to participate?" Deep, piercing blue met hazel again, each staring the other down with obvious detest.

"You'll sit in the car with me."

Neptune slumped a little further forward, scowling. "Oh, joy..."

"Can you two at least _act_ like you aren't going to kill each other before we get there? Let's at least see what they have to say first, Sunshine," Winter said, the last part as an aside to Neptune, pushing between the two and dragging them to the front door by their elbows.

"Yes, mother..." they droned boredly in unison, sharing another brief glare over the top of her head before being hauled out into the dying sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had way too much fun with this one. Apologies to everyone waiting on Chapter 1-4 edits! I'm still kind of new at this and I rely on Jason a lot for his input on what I've changed and then I go back and revise before he uploads the chapter (I think we exchanged around 80 emails just for this one). So yeah... how are we doing so far guys?
> 
> Challenge: Did I make you laugh? If yes, I dare you to quote the line(s) in the comments! Love you guys! Thanks for playing!
> 
> -IShipYouNot

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one done! Please let me know what you think


End file.
